1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the invention relates generally to sensors and particularly to managing a condition of a selection of clothing items through sensors for tracking indicators of status information for each of the clothing items placed on clothing frames in the collection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whether stored in a home, retail store, or warehouse, when clothing items are stored, the condition and seasonal applicability of the clothing items may change over time.